How I Met Your Father
by X-Final-Day-X
Summary: Rukia's kids want to know how she and daddy fell in love! What will she tell them? The anticipated sequel to Seven Minutes in Heaven! I suck at writing summaries! Please Review! No flaming...PLEASE!ARIGATO GOSAI MASU!
1. Chapter 1

NOTE: YAY! It feels good to be back lolz! I'm writing again, splendid! I don't know why but I'm feeling rather proper ha ha! This story takes place about 15 years after Seven Minutes. It is a result of my love for ICHIxRUKI and Arina Tanemura. I took the names Haine, Ushio, and Izumi, from Full Moon O Sagashite (Izumi) and The Gentleman's Alliance Cross (Haine and Ushio)! It will probably be out of character. I'm so paranoid about that now AW! But yeah, expect out of character-ness and if it's not, I have done my job! The story switches from Rukia's P.O.V and a normal third person!! ENJOY!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Bleach or Full Moon, or The Gentleman's Alliance Cross...I really wish I did though!

It was a rainy day. Dark and stormy, and school was canceled. I have been married to Ichigo for over six years now. It was strange indeed. A lot of things changed, we were living on our own now...and that was a big step!

We didn't fight hollows much, I could barely sense them anymore...

"_I'm PREGNANT!"_

The sound of my own voice echoing through my head blocked out everything else. I HAVE been spacey lately, I'll admit. But with three children, two of them TWINS! I don't blame me! I thought hollows were a handful!

Oh but who am I kidding, those kids are so beautiful. I grabbed a photo album and prepared to show them pictures of our family before they were born. I sat on the bed, between my two girls, and my boy on my lap. We flipped through the pages as I endured many questions, the most common one being "Who's that?" But there was one question I wont soon forget.

"Mommy?" My oldest twin, Ushio asked me. "When did you and daddy fall in love?"

I was surprised! I didn't really know love until I was about 13, and here my 5 year old was asking me about it!

"Yeah, Mommy! When?" Haine, the other twin asked.

Izumi just giggled out of the excitement, he was two and couldn't talk very well.

"Are you guys SURE you wanna know...I mean, it's a pretty boring story!" I told them.

"MOMMY!?!" Haine cried. "Looks like we'll just have to tickle it out of you!" Ushio added.

"Okay, Okay!" I laughed. "I'll tell you the story!"

END NOTE: well that is it. I have most of it written. I will add chapter two tomorrow, if you're reading this on the day of the post. BLEACH DS COMES OUT IN...counts fingers...FOUR MORE DAYS! I CAN'T WAIT!!!!!! I BET YOU CAN'T EITHER!!! ESPECIALLY IF YOU HAVE A WII! I WANT ONE! If you have an idea for the name, please tell me in a review, 'cause I don't really like How I Met Your Father...unless you like it!


	2. Chapter 2

Note: The story is going to be in a normal point of view, kinda like a flashback! So try not to get confused! LOL. TWO MORE DAYS TILL THE BLEACH GAMES COME OUT! Oh YEA!

Disclaimer: I don't own Ichigo...YET.

"_Seven minutes in heaven, eh? How do you play that? _Ichigo asked, rather playfully.

"_First, you do this..." _Rukia explained, as she untied his white sash.

"_Okay...now what?"_

"_The rest is pretty self explanatory." _She whispered as she slid his sleeves off of his shoulders and climbed onto his lap. Her legs were putting pressure on his wounds...but he didn't care. The feeling of everything else made up for it.

They were still on the ground in front of Urahara's when they realized, that wasn't where they wanted to be. So they went back home.

Things didn't pick up from where they left off, in fact when they got home, Rukia sorta avoided Ichigo.

_Why do I feel like this...do I really love Ichigo? _Yes was the only answer that made sense to her.

"Mommy, are you done thinking yet?" Haine asked.

I had been so caught up in remembering what happened...I didn't even think of what to say to them!

I couldn't tell them we were soul reapers, I couldn't tell them about the execution, or how their dad and his friends saved me!

"Uhm...well...when I was..." _THINK, THINK! You can't say when you were a hundred and FIFTY!_

"Fifteen...when I was fifteen I came to this town for uh...SCHOOL! Yeah, school. And I met your dad!Ah-aha haa..." I lied. I didn't want to lie to my kids...but I _couldn't _let them know!

"So that's when you fell in love?" Ushio asked me.

"Well, no. That's actually a more sweet..." _YET EMBARASSING... _"Story!"

A week passed since Rukia was supposed to return to Soul Society. Neither of them talked to each other much...it was too awkward. Rukia was so bored. Ichigo was listening to head phones, and reading a book at his desk. She was just sitting on his bed.

She decided to write down everything she was feeling, and had been feeling for the past couple of weeks. A _diary _she heard it was called. She pulled a piece of paper from Ichigo's book bag.

She grabbed a pen and started to write, in letter form:

_Dear Ichigo,_

_I don't know why I am writing this to you, but I am very bored, and also need to get something off of my chest. I know I am very close to you, and I may have changed your life for the better. But the truth is, Ichigo...you have changed mine too. I think I am in love with you. Since the night on your roof when you kissed me, I have wanted you to kiss me again. I doubt you'll ever read this. I will never get the courage to give it to you. But hopefully someday you'll find it...and maybe you'll love me too!_

_ -Rukia_

"There!" She whispered to herself, stuffing the letter into her own back pack and got her books ready for school tomorrow.

When they got to school the next day, all through class Rukia could not help but think about Ichigo, and the letter she wrote in her _Diary _last night. She sighed, and looked over at Ichigo, who was looking out the window- hardly paying attention himself.

She pulled the letter out of a folder and began reading it.

"Okay class, turn in your papers." The teacher asked.

Rukia quickly grabbed her paper and handed it to the teacher. It was lunch time. Rukia went to grab her papers and meet with Orihime and Tatsuki, when she realized something was missing...

"MY LETTER!" She thought aloud. "I GAVE IT TO THE TEACHER WITH MY WORK!!!!!"

_SOMEWHERE IN THE TEACHERS LOUNGE:_

Ichigo and Rukia's teacher was looking at the work she received, when she spied Rukia's letter.

She read it and was at the point of tears. "I MUST give this to Ichigo, a girls love is at stake!" Their teacher announced, filled with womanly pride.

_OUTSIDE:_

Rukia kept looking over at Ichigo, who enjoying his lunch. She looked at her own lunch. She wouldn't dare eat, for she knew she would throw up if she did.

Then she saw their teacher bending over to Ichigo, and handed him a piece of paper, then ran.

Ichigo opened the note and read it carefully, about five or six times.

_There's no way Rukia did this...it's a joke, and even the teacher's in on it! _He thought to himself.

Then again, it DID look just like Rukia's handwriting, and who else but Orihime, Uryu, or Tatsuki know about what happened on the roof? They wouldn't write it. _MAYBE RUKIA'S IN ON IT!_

He wasn't quite sure...but he was gonna find out.

"Mommy, did this really happen? You had to be SO embarrassed!" Haine exclaimed while laughing.

"Yes, it really happened..." I sighed.

"Well, what happened next?" Ushio asked, and my girls leaned in closer, anxious to know.

"I'll tell you right now!"

END NOTE: I didn't expect it to be this long. I wanted it to be a little oneshot, but it wanted to be a full sequel...and I didn't want the story to be mad at me, so I made it longer...(wow I'm dumb! XP)

The next chapter is the last! Please leave warm reviews! Thank you! And good luck getting your Bleach game before they sell out! LOL


	3. Chapter 3

NOTE: LAST CHAPTER! I had so much fun writing this! My next story will be a VERY SHORT comedy featuring none other than YACHIRU THE PINK WONDER! Oh yeah.

Disclaimer: As it turns out, Ichigo's not for sell, he's not like that...so I guess I'll never own him...

Rukia was walking home, when she felt Ichigo walking slowly behind her. She ran as fast as she could, in order to beat him home. She did. She jumped into the closet and locked it. (can you lock a closet?)

She started to cry.

_How could I let myself be so careless?_ She asked herself.

Ichigo walked in the door, talking to himself, for he didn't expect Rukia to be there.

"What the heck? She LOVES me...what am I gonna tell her?...I mean I love her too but..."

Rukia gasped. Then grabbed her mouth, hoping he hadn't heard...he hadn't.

"God, as glad as I am...she's gotta know that I know about it. That's why she ran from me. Dang it!" He cursed, pacing his room. "She probably wont come home tonight..." He noticed the closet door was shut. "That thing was open when we left for school this morning...and no one was in here today." He thought aloud as he approached the closet.

_CRAP! _She thought... _oi...it's locked Rukia, get a hold of yourself! IT WAS LOCKED! He's gonna know I'm in here and heard him_.

She quickly unlocked the door and moved to the side, waiting for him to stick his head in.

He did of course! He was _SO_ predictable.

When he did, she didn't think about what will happen, or what he would say. She kissed him.

Letting her tongue taste his strawberry flavored lips, she found herself lost. She loved him SO much.

His eyes widened, then grew soft. He pressed his lips harder, and waited for the right moment to slip his tongue onto hers. She groaned with pleasure and wrapped her arms around his neck. He left her mouth and started to caress her neck with his kiss.

She dug her nails into his back and he slightly winced in pain. But she kissed all over him to make up for that.

When they finally broke apart after what seemed like an eternity. Breathing heavily he managed to whisper..."I love you to." And they both smiled, and he kissed her again. He lifted her off of the small mattress in the closet, and pulled her into a warm embrace before laying her down on his bed...

"Ichigo, please say it again..." She pleaded as he kissed her neck.

"_I love you, _Rukia Kuchiki!" He announced to her as she smiled, not even trying to hide how truly happy she was to hear him say that...

The sound of snoring forced me to stop talking. Both of my girls, and my boy were asleep. They really were a gift that I could never be thankful enough for. I put them in their beds and sat on the couch with my husband.

"I love you." I whispered, nuzzling into his shoulder.

"I love you too." He assured.

END NOTE: WOW I got another one done! I'm so HAPPY!!! Please review! I loved writing this one. And there will not be any more additions to it...sorry but I'll shrivel up if I drag one story out the whole time I'm writing!!!! LOL NEXT UP IS: Yachiru and Lemons! Please tell me if it sounds like something bad...it's really not but tell me! It's supposed to be a VERY short comedy! Just read to find out lol!


End file.
